


Allie's Drarry Fanfic

by shittyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Crack, F/M, M/M, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfanfic/pseuds/shittyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7th year. All classes together. Draco realizes he loves Harry. Cross posted on ff.net under same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allie's Drarry Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on a brainstorm blurb I found in my sister's journal from when she was 12. In the spirit of a crack storyline, this was written as best as possible in the style of an overzealous 12 year old who just wants to be a good writer, but has some weird ideas. Consequently, my sister is now a screenwriting major in college, so... who knows what could happen.
> 
> Enjoy! And don't take this too seriously. Any flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Allie’s Drarry Fanfic 

Rated H for some homosexual activity

 

It was a crisp September morning, the 1st of September, to be precise. Platform 9 ¾, like usual was bustling with students and parents. The first years, as usual, were looking confusedly around them at the throng of older students moving around the platform. Chuckling at the younger students, 7th years Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley moved easily through the crowd, and to their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They would later be joined by their good friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, as well as Ron’s younger sister Ginny.

Later, after they had been on the way to Hogwarts for an hour or so, their classmate and, more often than not, antagonizer, Draco Malfoy, walked passed their compartment with his lackeys Crab and Goyle. He turned to Harry, taunting, “So, Potter, I hear you’re taking N.E.W.T. level Potions this year. Do you think you’re up for the challenge?” He smirked confidently. Harry felt a deep flush rising on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was lust, or…something else. “Sh-shut you mouth, Malfoy.” Harry stammered out. Malfoy only smirks back, but secretly, he felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. Quickly he turned away before anyone could notice the slight blush on his sharp cheekbones. Crab and Goyle follow him away.

Hermione turns to Harry, “Harry, are you okay?” and Ron says, confused, “Yeah, what was that all about?” Harry once again flushes, and says, “Yeah, I dunno, that was weird…Well how was your summer, Hermione?” Hermione looks at Harry knowingly, but replies anyway.

At the feast that night, they get their timetables for that sememster and they realize they all have the same classes! “Hey, don’t worry, Hermione, looks like you can still help us with our homework.” Ron jokes. “Very funny, Ronald.” Hermione rolls her eyes.

The next morning in potions class, Professor Slughorn randomly assigns partners, and of course, with Harry’s bad luck, who does he get as partner but Draco Malfoy? Malfoy smirks as he slides next to Harry at their table, “This’ll be fun, eh, Potter?” Harry just mumbles and looks away. That feeling Draco had on the train returns, hot and restricting in his chest. Clearing his throat, he says, “Let’s get to this potion then, shall we?”

The potion they were brewing was very complex and required constant attention. Without looking up, both Harry and Draco reached for the newt tails at the same time. Their hands brushed. Abruptly, they both looked up at each other. Their eyes met. Oh, that’s what that feeling is, Draco thinks. Just then, their potion bubbles over. “What did you do, Potter?! Draco exclaims. Harry stutters as all eyes in the class turn to him. “It wasn’t my fault, Malfoy – We, we were working on this potion together!” Draco turns away, angry, and mutters “Whatever, Potter.”

Three weeks later, it’s the first Quidditch match of the season and it’s shaping up to be a close one. As tradition, it’s Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry and Ron exchange high fives as they take their places to begin.

The score is 40 Slytherin – 70 Gryffindor, and Harry has only seen the snitch once. He and Draco have mostly just been flying in circles , unable to catch a glimpse of the small, golden sphere. Ron was on fire, catching nearly everything that came his way. Suddenly, Harry saw a flash of gold in the distance. Without thinking, he rushed toward it. On his side, Draco came up quickly, racing Harry toward the snitch. They were neck and neck, arms outstretched, Harry leaned forward a split second before Draco and closed his hand quickly, just as Draco collides with him. They tumble off their brooms, rolling on top of each other before they come to a stop, Draco braced on top of Harry on all fours. Again, their eyes meet, steel grey and bright green, lost in one another.

A roaring cheer sounded from the stands, snapping Harry out of his reverie. Angrily, he shoved Draco off of him, “Gerroff me, Malfoy! What the hell was that?!” Draco growls back, “You slammed into me, Potter! Pay more attention to where you’re flying!” He turns away, trying to get back with the other Slytherins. 

Everyone cheers for Ron, who truly lived up to his title “Weasley is our king!” The look on Ron’s face was ecstatic—finally he was being lauded with all the praise he earned, not overlooked by smarter, more attractive, capable siblings or friends. At this moment, Ron felt like he could do anything, so he did the one thing he always wanted: grabbed Hermione by the shoulders as she approached, cut off her elated shout of “Ron, congratulations, you--” and kissed her on the mouth. 

Shocked, Hermione pulls away and mutters “sorry, so sorry, I just remembered I’ve got to--” and rushes through the crowd, disappearing. 

Immediately, Ron’s face began to fall. Harry quickly patted him on the back and said “Don’t worry, mate, she just needs some time. Let’s go celebrate our amazing win! We did amazingly! Ron, you were brilliant!”

The next weekend, the trio, along with Neville and Luna, were strolling through Hogsmeade. It was a little chilly, so they decided to go into the Three Broomsticks to get some nice, hot, hot butterbeer. Since it was so cold outside, the Three Broomsticks was packed full of students and there was only one table big enough for their group of friends, with only one occupant. The only trouble was that the one occupant happened to be—Draco Malfoy. 

“Come on, guys, let’s just sit at this end,” Hermione says.

Somehow, Harry wound up right next to Draco, arms pressed tight together. Surprisingly, Draco said nothing, merely glanced at Harry and quickly turned away. Uncomfortable, Draco begins fidgeting, bumping into Harry’s shoulder repeatedly. After about five to ten minutes, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. Angrily, he shoves up from the table and yells—“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!?!?!?!?”

Irritated, Draco stands and faces Harry. “What the fuck, Potter?! I was in here first and you started bothering me!”

This only enraged Harry further. Unable to let it go, he shoved Draco in the chest…with his hands. Now super pissed, Draco punches Harry in the face…with his fist. Their fight escalated quickly. Not wanting these types of hormone driven shenanigans in her establishment, Madam Rosemerta grabs the two boys by the back of their shirts, and throws them out the side door into an alleyway. 

Standing, Harry pants out “seriously, Draco, what the hell was that?!”

Heartbroken, Draco grabs Harry by the face and smashes their mouths together forcefully. 

Pushing away, confused Harry stares at Draco, mouth open in shock. Slowly, Harry brings his hand to his mouth and locks eyes with the blonde.

“Harry, I--” Draco begins, but before he can say anything, Harry turns and runs away.

The next day, Harry was wandering the halls aimlessly, trying to figure out his feelings. Coincidentally, he runs into Ginny, coming out of the girls’ lavatory. “Oh, Harry. Wow. Uhh, I--” and out of nowhere, she lunges foreword and plants a smacker on him. Out of nowhere, they hear “SECTUMSEMPRA!!!” and Ginny fell to the floor, stomach being slashed at like there was an invisible sword.

Turning, Harry sees Draco rushing toward him. “Harry, so. So, sorry. I don’t know why I--” but Harry cuts him off with a big kiss.

“Quick, Draco. We need to hide her somewhere.” Harry looks around for somewhere out of the way.

“Harry, we’re close to the Room of Requirement, aren’t we?” Draco exclaims, excitedly. 

“Yes! That’s exactly right, Draco! Brilliant!” Harry kisses Draco quickly. Draco grabs Ginny, writhing on the floor, her lungs filling with blood, and begins to drag her after Harry. They toss Ginny into the Room and quickly make their way to the Slytherin common room, in the Dungeons. 

Life goes on at Hogwarts, and a few months later, Luna and Neville start dating, and everyone was happy. Everyone.

Over the next summer vacation, Molly and Arthur, tired of a house full of boys, decide to adopt a daughter, who was beautiful, and smart, and funny. And everyone loved her. And everyone continued to be happy. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what my sister originally wrote, in case you were interested:
> 
> 7th year. All classes together. Draco realizes he loves Harry. Ron decides to kiss Hermione, and she is shocked. Draco kisses Harry in hogsmeade, and then Harry goes into denial. Ginny tries to kiss Harry, but Draco see's and uses sectumsempra. Harry kisses Draco and they leave Ginny in the room of requirement. Luna and Neville begin dating and Molly and Arthur adopt a daughter. 
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah. Was my 12 year old sister a psychopath? Probably. Is she still a psychopath today? Possibly.


End file.
